Freddie Benson vs Sam Puckett
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. "Oh yeah? Well I can kick your butt at this game. Move over for the champion!" FreddiexSam.


**Here's a little bit of classic Seddie... :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Freddie Benson vs. Sam Puckett"**

**Fanfic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

"Freddie," Sam whined, pulling the back of her boyfriend's shirt as she stood behind the couch.

"Hm?" He mustered, not removing his eyes from the TV screen. He was in the middle of a battle on the new video game he had bought. She tugged on his shirt again and ran a hand over his hair.

"Can you stop playing that stupid game for five minutes? Mama didn't come visit just to watch you show off your nerd powers." She leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arm around his neck, resting her cheek against his.

Freddie grunted and batted at her with one free hand before going back to ignoring her completely, "I'll be done in a minute," he told her absentmindedly, hoping she would stop pestering him.

"Come on, please?"

He sighed and paused the game, "What do you want, baby?"

Sam narrowed her eyes at him, mouth poised and ready for a comeback when… she glanced over and saw the extra controller lying on the coffee table, "Can I play?" She smiled at him sweetly, making sure to bat her eyelashes a little in the process.

"You want to play? I thought it was just a stupid video game to you."

"Well… how about we make a bet?"

Freddie smirked, "A bet? We haven't had one of those in a while. What kind of bet?"

"Well… If I win, then you have to take me to dinner tonight and tomorrow night."

"What if I win?"

A small grin pealed across her face, "You won't."

"Have you ever played this game before?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at her boasting. He figured she was just blowing hot air, but with Sam he could never be too sure.

"Nope," she popped her lips, "I don't even know what it's called."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Well it's called Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, okay? It's a fighting game, and you pick a team of three different characters to battle with. My team is Dr. Doom, Wolverine, and Nemesis," Freddie gave a fond nod towards the screen, "Some other poor sucker picks a different team, the fight starts, and I proceed to crush their dreams. That's how this game works," he finished, smirking. And you don't get my team, so I go first." He picked up his controller and began a new game, picking his usual team. "Okay, go ahead."

"I don't even know how to play, Freddie. Show me that first."

He sighed and leaned over to show her the basic controls, "You don't need to know much. Just press these and you'll be okay."

"Now I pick my team?"

Freddie nodded and watched as she picked her three players, scoffing when she selected finish, "You're gonna regret that decision. My team makes yours look like a little old scrub team."

"We'll see about that...". Sam trailed off ominously, hoping to scare Freddie off his game.

And it worked, sorta. "You said you've never played this game before and after looking at that team, it's rather obvious. Are you sure you don't want to just give up now? I'll let you keep your pride, baby."

Sam nodded, "That's okay. I'm aiming to keep my pride AND two free dinners on you, Fredderico. But you can't cry when I win. And you can't get all salty either."

"Oh, you don't know what you've got coming to you," he laughed as he began the game, "I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born, Puckett."

"We'll see..." Sam started, looking at the TV screen and quieting down quickly as she focused all of her attention on the movements of her fingers and keeping track of where Freddie's character was at all times. He really was well, good.

Sam looked at the score in amazement; Freddie really knew what he was doing and, as much as it hurt to even _think it _winning wasn't going to come easy. Before she could even try to put up a defense against his Wolverine, he had pounced on her and taken down her first character in a matter of seconds. She shifted her focus to him, wondering how in the heck he could be such a jerk. In the one chance he'd gotten to show superiority in something, he really pounced on it. And he didn't seem to be showing remorse any time soon.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Dr. Doom got your tongue?" He taunted her, laughing maniacally just before he mashed what appeared to be every button on his controller at once, "Oh no, he's just got the amazing Spideyman by his amazing Spideyman throat. Boy, I'd hate to be him." And then it was over. Just like that, Freddie had taken down two of Sam's characters… That left only one remaining.

Sam could do nothing but watch in horror as the worst became clear… He was going to beat her. _Freddie Benson was going to beat her._ She inwardly groaned as the realization of how much taunting she was going to have to endure came to mind. She would be hearing about this…this…butt whooping for _DAYS_, maybe even months (depending on how soon she could manage to one up him at something and shut his ego up).

"Almost ready to pay up your end of the bet? I haven't really decided what I want yet, but I'll get back to you in a second. I have a mutilation to complete."

Sam turned her attention back to the screen to see her final character be sent out to the snake pit- some chick that she couldn't even remember the name of now… She looked at her controller and decided she had time for one more strategy (did she ever really have one?) and it just might be her saving grace… So she said a little prayer and inhaled deeply just before smashing the red button down along with whatever other buttons she could press. And why not? She had nothing to lose…

"HOW did you BEAT ME?"

"Oh, I just pressed the same buttons over and over... What is it called?"

"I can't believe you beat me…" Freddie stared in dismay at the screen that declared Sam the winner. "You beat me…"

"You lost! Deal with it, okay? There's no need to get all salty." Sam crossed her legs and sat back in satisfaction. It was getting a little hairy at the end, but in true Puckett fashion she pulled through and persevered. As always.

Freddie clenched his teeth. "Please stop speaking."

"Dang, your sodium levels are sky high boy!" She laughed maniacally, knowing that his blood was only going to boil even more.

"YOU WON BY SPAMMING ONE MOVE OVER AND OVER AND OVER! IT'S A CHEAP SCRUB'S TACTIC!"

"If you can't block one move, then you're the scrub Freddison, not me. Now I'm hungry, buy me ham."

"Let's play again. Switch teams this time."

Sam arched her eyebrow and shook her head, "I don't think I'm in the mood. I'll go out on top," Sam smirked and set the controller down onto the coffee table, "I'll be waiting outside, okay?" She stood up and kissed the top of his head condescendingly before throwing her head back in laughter as she walked toward the door.

Freddie sighed and hung his head. He got up and followed, knowing that she would not wait patiently for long. He resigned to the fact that he would just have to convince her to a rematch after some serious practice and maybe even some therapy. He (_for once_) sure hoped his mom hadn't gotten rid of that therapist's card…

"Sam! Seriously, let's rematch! Can't you do that for your loving, wonderfully amazing boyfriend?" Freddie begged as he ran out the door after her.

Sam's only answer was another round of deep belly laughs.

* * *

**Also: follow my new tumblr! Where I am going to be posting EVERYTHING I write:**

** prettywordsinsentences14. tumblr. com**

**(hint: you will need to remove the spaces.)**

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**annierocket aussiemma axel100 ****BaalRules****beforeskylines**** BoxOfTrinkets Braxenimos Coyote Laughs****Deviocity**** Dwyn Arthur FMellark heartlines ****iCarlyAngst**** JamesTheGreater KeyLimePie14 KingxLeon21 Moviepal Myjumpingsocks ober22 Pieequals36 Pigwiz ****pearlbutton328 ****PsychoticAppleSauce rebeccaofsbfarm ****Rhiabrey Skye seddiefan2009 ****sidouxamer**** Spinlight Tech-Man**** ThatSamGirl TheWrtrInMe Twowritehands User1-FlynnK Virgoleo23 Waffels Of Doom WhiteKnightro WildPomegranate xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Follow us on Twitter: iCabalOfficial**

**Find us on fanfiction net: iCabal**


End file.
